erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Katie and Sadie
This article focuses on the interactions between Katie and Sadie. Overview Katie and Sadie were introduced to the island as Best Female Friends For Life (BFFFL's) and were extremely alike. They met in their childhood and were inseparable friends since then. In Total Drama Island, their friendship is used many times as a gag, with things such as them doing absolutely everything together, and sometimes even syncing each other (such as in The Big Sleep, where they snore together). They sometimes reached delicate points in their friendship (such as when they were fighting over Justin or when they both argued with each other about getting lost), but most of time they are almost naturally seen as great friends. They interact in virtually all the episodes where they are seen together, and many times share good memories from their childhoods (often through rambling), which indicates that their friendship was, in most of their lives, at the same status as it is today. The fact that Katie is tan and petite, while Sadie is pale and overweight, being the near-only major difference between the two. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Katie and Sadie arrive at the island together in this episode, introducing themselves as BFFFLs ('B'est 'F'emale 'F'riends 'F'or 'L'ife). They are together in most of the episode and get very upset when Chris forces them into separated teams. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 Sadie refuses to do the challenge unless she can do it with Katie who has been assigned to a different team. To spare Chris (and the others) the irritation, Izzy volunteers to switch teams with Katie so that the two can finally be reunited, which Chris quickly allows. Since then, both Katie and Sadie were Killer Bass members for the rest of the season. While dragging their hot tub materials back to the campgrounds, Katie and Sadie spontaneously feel the need to go to the bathroom at the same time. Since there is no actual bathroom in sight, Katie and Sadie squat in the forest to do their business, but they unknowingly do so on poison ivy, which leaves both of them itchy and nearly incapacitated for the rest of the challenge since all they can do is scratch themsleves. While sitting in water to relieve the irritation, Sadie farts in the water, but Katie doesn't seem to mind. The Big Sleep Katie and Sadie fall asleep roughly at the same time. They follow a distinct pattern while sleeping together: One will inhale while the other snores, and the pattern continues between the two. This is noted by Trent who observes them and comments on their synchronization. Not Quite Famous In an attempt to enter the talent contest, Katie and Sadie do a dance routine (similar to the one they both performed in their audition tapes), but the rest of their team are appalled by it and they do not qualify to perform on the show. During the show, after Bridgette's mishap that causes her to throw up, Katie and Sadie end up doing the same to each other. The Sucky Outdoors While traveling with their team into the woods to spend the night in the wild, Katie comes across bushes of blueberries. The two stop to eat their fill of blueberries, as both Katie and Sadie love them. However, after they have eaten, Sadie realizes that the team did not notice their stopping, and therefore were separated from the duo. While looking for their team, Katie and Sadie reminisce of the misadventures they had together since they were small children, and even incidents between the two that happened as recently as the past year. Sadie regrets listening to Katie, knowing that her friend has a bad sense of direction. Being told this to her face offends Katie, and they begin to argue as they continue to look for their teammates. Katie later retaliates by making fun of Sadie for not having a drivers license unlike herself, but Sadie points out that her lack of a sense of direction has caused Katie to crash cars into buildings. Differences between the two are made apparent in this scene when Sadie accuses Katie of needing to lean on her because of her lack of logic, while Katie argues that Sadie is only bitter because she is prettier than her. Sadie gasped, saying she somehow always knew Katie was this vain, but Katie tries to justify it by claiming that everyone believes it as well. Eventually, they finally dig deep enough into each others' skin to announce that by the time they return to camp that their BFFFL status would be over. Eventually, the Killer Bass team notice that two of their teammates are missing, but no one cares enough to go out and find them. Katie and Sadie take refuge in a cave where they would stay until morning. Unfortunately for them, the cave is full of bats, which frightens Sadie, as Katie looks on at her friend with worry and guilt. Sadie is convinced that they would die in the cave. They are seen huddling close to each other as a thunderstorm comes into the area, causing a downpour that lasts all night. When Katie and Sadie wake up, they find a Bear that appears to be angry for the two trespassing in its territory. Katie and Sadie scream and run off, eventually making it back to the campgrounds. Though the Killer Bass were the first ones to make it back to the campgrounds, the fact that Katie and Sadie were separated from them and they arrived on the campgrounds after the entire Screaming Gophers team arrived caused the Killer Bass to lose the challenge. After everything they had been through, Katie and Sadie apologize to each other for all of the nasty things they've said to each others' faces (and in Katie's case, behind Sadie's back regarding Sadie's obesity), reaffirm their sisterly love for each other, and hug. Courtney is quick to cut in and yell at them for causing the team to lose the challenge. At the Campfire Ceremony, the final marshmallow comes down to either Katie or Sadie. As they hold onto each other in fear, Katie is the one who is eliminated. Sadie cries out why it had to be Katie and rejects the marshmallow, saying she would "totally die" without Katie around. However, in a sudden moment of maturity, Katie pulls Sadie together and assures her that she is strong, beautiful, and perhaps even smarter than her. Katie wishes for Sadie to press on and do her best for both of them. As Katie is taken away on the Boat of Losers, they cry out to each other that they already miss each other. When Katie disappears into the distance, Sadie is left sobbing at the Dock of Shame. The Sucky Outdoors is probably the episode with the largest amount of focus on their friendship. Phobia Factor The episode picks up right where the last one left off, showing Sadie still crying at the dock. Bridgette remains by Sadie's side, trying to encourage her by saying Katie would want her to move on. She manages to take Sadie away from the dock, but Sadie's determination to stay ended up with Sadie taking off a wooden plank of the dock with her, which she clung to for the rest of the night as she continued to cry. When the Screaming Gophers return from their Tuck Shop party to offer some goods, all of the campers suddenly reunite and tell each other about their worst fears. Sadie's in particular was bad haircuts. She and Lindsay (who also shared this fear) spent the next day wearing an ugly wig, as the next challenge was to face their worst fears head-on. Sadie did so successfully, as well as Lindsay. When Lindsay comments Sadie's beauty, she shares the same sentiment about Lindsay. From this point on, Sadie is able to befriend the other campers and was able to press on without constantly crying about Katie. Who Can You Trust? Over a minor grudge from Courtney, Sadie is eliminated from the competition in this episode. Sadie does not take the loss well, calling the rest of her team "marshmallow-eating freaks" before running off to the dock, sobbing. Fortunately for Sadie, she was met with a surprise when she finds Katie waiting for her on the Boat of Losers. Sadie's sadness instantly faded as she hugged her best friend and squealed happily. Haute Camp-ture Katie and Sadie are constantly together as usual at Playa Des Losers, interacting with Noah and Izzy while admiring Justin from afar. They agree with each other on many things regarding the final five campers that remain on Total Drama Island, especially gushing over Leshawna even though they were never on the same team as her. When asked who they would like to win the competition if they could make it so, Katie and Sadie misunderstand the question and vote for each other. When it was pointed out that they would have to be in the final five to get a vote, the two admit they have no idea who they would vote for. Chris suddenly appears on the scene and gives the losers the power to vote off the next camper. As Chris worded it in a way that made it sound like who they would like to see join them at Playa Des Losers the most, Katie and Sadie misunderstood the question and instantly voted for Leshawna (because it would be cool to have her there) before realizing it meant that they would be voting her out of the competition. This lead to a series of the other characters accidentally saying Leshawna's name (as even the utterance of her name automatically counted as a vote, regardless of who the camper really wanted to vote for), and ultimately, Leshawna is the next one eliminated from the island thanks to Katie and Sadie's inability to understand the question. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Katie and Sadie are first seen dancing with Justin, who is posing for the cameras and announcing that he would be signing up with three modeling agencies once he returned home. The pair team up with Justin when the chase is on for the one million dollar case, though Justin is only using the two to do the dirty work for him. However, Katie and Sadie are so enamored and distracted by his beauty that they prove to not be of much help. As they chatter endlessly about their mishaps from elementary school, Justin is nearly at his breaking point. He asks the girls to wait in a cave so he can have his private time to urinate behind a bush, though this was merely a ploy for Justin to ditch Katie and Sadie for good. Not at all sensing the rejection vibes, the girls quickly agreed and waited in the cave for Justin. To pass the time, Katie and Sadie play magic squares to find out who Justin is in love with (though in reality, he dislikes both of them). Katie plays first, and gets the result that Justin is in love with her. Consumed with jealousy, Sadie takes the magic square and asks it who Justin is really crushing on, and the answer is then Sadie. Katie accuses Sadie of stealing Justin from her, and the two have their second fight on Total Drama Island. Once again, they reference incidents in the past, such as a boy they both liked in elementary school who chose Katie instead of Sadie, with Sadie insisting that he only chose Katie because she gave him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She argued that if she even had a plain peanut butter sandwich, that she could have gotten the boy to like her instead. This prompts another break-up between Katie and Sadie as they leave the cave and walk off, still following each other but "not listening" to each other. They soon make up as an enraged moose chases the two. While climbing the ladder to the diving board that led to a pool of green jelly (which was set up a long time ago in Phobia Factor), they apologized to each other, but Geoff urged the two to hurry up and climb up all the way before the moose would come back. After a series of events, several other people ended up on the diving board, but a plane crashed into it, causing it to collapse. Some people were able to slide towards the Dock of Shame on one part of the diving board, while the others simply fell into the pool of green jelly; Katie and Sadie were among the latter. Because of this, they did not make it to the Dock of Shame on time before the million-dollar case was eaten by a shark and therefore were ineligible to compete for the money again in Total Drama Action. Unlike most, Katie and Sadie were content to not move on to the next season, as they were simply happy to never have to worry about being separated again. They could also watch the action from the sidelines, so Katie and Sadie considered it a win-win situation for them. Total Drama Action The Aftermath: I Katie and Sadie appear with the other characters who failed to qualify (and the four who qualified but were already eliminated) in a side-show starring Geoff and Bridgette, where they commented on the happenings of Total Drama Action so far. Many characters talk about the subject of Gwen and Trent's recent break-up; while Katie and Sadie are on Trent's side (and even offer to be substitute girlfriends for Trent), Katie and Sadie veer off the topic and feud for a third time over the topic of Heather tricking Trent by kissing him, which broke Gwen's heart and ultimately got Trent eliminated in Search and Do Not Destroy during the first season. After hearing Trent's story about why nine is his lucky number, they quickly made up. The Aftermath: II .]] Katie and Sadie got into another fight when the two keep staring at Trent, and are often very distracted by him during the episode. They also reveal their hatred for Gwen. Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special In the special, both girls are seen helping Gwen with her video blog, however, they are considered an annoyance rather than assistants. When they are interviewed by Sierra, Katie and Sadie inform that they have switched from wearing pink to green. At the red carpet, both girls become nervous when informed by Sierra that about ten million people are watching them. In order to regain their popularity, they team up with everybody else to stop the Total Drama Dirtbags bus to the awards, however, they get stranded in a canyon. They (along with Beth, Eva, Justin, Trent, and DJ's mother) go with Geoff to look for help, and they seem a little disappointed when informed they would not compete in Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water The girls are sitting together in the peanut gallery with the other non-qualiflied contestants and are happy to be with each other. They are dancing with each other, along with Beth, while watching The Drama Brothers perforning but they get into a slap fight. They are also seen crying over Bridgette's song and are happy that Geoff and Bridgette make up, and are hugging each other as they make up. Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon performing.]] Instead of helping to answer calls for donations, Katie and Sadie uses the phones to talk with each other, earlier in the episode. Hawaiian Punch Despite not meeting him in person until this episode as well having prior knowledge of him being evil in the first two aftermaths, the two of them choose to side with Alejandro along with Courtney, Lindsay and Tyler. The two of them are clearly attracted to him as Katie is seen staring at him in a dreamy expression while Sadie calls him Ale-hunk-dro as well as calling him hot. However, they both glare at him when he almost kills Cody. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! When the old cast appears on the yacht, both girls are hugging Trent from both sides. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Logo Loco-Motive Talent Show Action DarkWing Buggy The Fearing House Skultimate Frights Trivia *This is the first pair in Total Drama who already knew each other prior to coming onto the show. The second being Duncan and Mike. *Both were the first pair to use the confessional together. *In the first three seasons, Katie and Sadie fall for a different male contestant: **Justin in Total Drama Island **Trent in Total Drama Action **Alejandro in Total Drama World Tour *Both appear together in all of but four episodes. *They, along with Eva, haven't competed at all since Total Drama Island. *Their voice actresses coincidentally voiced two characters from 6teen who are also rarely seen apart from each other. See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships